Automated sorting of parcels is becoriing widespread because it reduces labor costs while enabling fast and reliable parcel delivery services. However, many conventional automated parcel sorting systems require extensive hardware and computer controls to accurately track and move objects along predefined paths. Further, such automated parcel sorting systems often occupy a large amount of space.
With many moving parts and logic devices, conventional automated parcel sorting systems may be prone to break down and result in costly down time. Additionally, a large number of parts and logical devices can make a system more difficult to repair, replace, and maintain. If expensive parts are replaced to save down time, rather that repaired, the cost of operating the system increases.
Some automatic sorting systems operate on the principal of pushing objects off a conveyor using a suspended paddle or the like. These systems may have difficulty in consistently diverting thin items, such as letters, which may pass or jam under the suspended paddle. Other systems have a complex system of transverse belts that are lifted from between driven rollers to divert objects from an initial path. Generally, the raised area defined by the lifted belts must be comparable in length to the object being diverted.
When a sorting system must divert objects of diverse size, other problems may arise. In a parcel sorting system, for example, a fast moving paddle in a high speed sorting system might effectively divert parcels of medium size and weight, but send very light parcels flying and possibly damage heavy parcels on impact If a parcel has an unusually positioned center of gravity, the paddle may tumble or spin the parcel in an uncontrolled manner. Furthermore, heavy parcels are difficult to divert accurately while the conveyor line is moving at full speed, which may be several hundred feet per minute. Many prior systems slow or stop the main conveyor line while an object is being diverted off the line.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an automated parcel sorting system that has a reduced number of parts and expensive electromechanical elements, that occupies less space, and that can divert thin items consistently. There is a further need in the art for a sorting system that can adapt to effectively and safely divert a sequence of objects that vary widely in size, shape, weight, and center of gravity, while the main conveyor is moving at a high speed. A further need exists in the art for increasing the sorting rate of objects in such systems.